And Look at Us Now
by sillygoose2006
Summary: Sequel to If I had only known
1. Chapter 1

**_So I tried to update this last night but of course, FF was being mean and was causing me problems so here you go and the second chapter of the Prequel will be up today as well, as planned. Sorry about the wait, but told me no._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or it's characters_**

**Takes place a month after the end of 'If I had only**'

There was a knock at the door and Akio went running to answer. "Hi Kyou-san!" He said happily, grabbing Kyouya's hand and pulling him inside.

"Mommy said she's going to be a minute, she's still getting ready."

Kyouya just nodded, smiling, as he went to sit in the living room.

"My birthday's soon" Akio told Kyouya bouncing up and down on the couch.

"How old will you be again? 2? 3?" Kyouya asked, face serious as he watched Akio stop bouncing to look

at Kyouya annoyed.

"I'll be 4!" He exclaimed.

"Really? 4? I don't know if I believe you, I'm pretty sure your going to be 3" Kyouya answered with a smirk.

"Mommy, tell Kyou-san I'm going to be 4" Akio whined as Haruhi walked into the living room.

Haruhi smiled, shaking her head at her two favorite men. This month had been a hard one but they had gotten through it, one day at a time.

"He's just teasing you, he knows very well how old you're going to be." Haruhi told Akio.

Kyouya made a face at her "Ruin all my fun why don't you?"

Akio giggled at them before jumping off the couch and running to the door, "Let's go!"

"He sure is excited for tonight, maybe we should just stay home" Kyouya stated, smirking at Akio.

"I want to go! Please mommy! I want to visit Tamaki!" Akio whined."Stop teasing him!" Haruhi demanded Kyouya, sighing loudly at the two.

"Alright. Alright, I'll stop." Kyouya replied, still smirking. He got up and went over to Akio, by the door, and slipped on his shoes.

"Let's go" He said, mimicking his son from five minutes ago."YAY!" Akio yelled as he ran out the door, to the car."About what we talked about earlier" Kyouya started.

Haruhi gave him a look, "Not now, Kyouya. Later"

Kyouya frowned, she was always so stubborn. He knew her, however and he knew that tone meant that she wouldn't talk about it now. He'd have to wait, as usual.

"Coming?" She called. He looked and saw both Haruhi and Akio at the car already, waiting on him.

He nodded and shut the door, locking it on his way out, and walked over to them. He gave Haruhi a look, to let her know he wasn't finished with the conversation. "I know" she replied, out loud, before getting into the car. The car ride to Tamaki's was silent, except for Akio's happy babble.

You'd never know that he had absolutely hated Tamaki just over a month ago. Now Tamaki was his favorite person to try his pranks on. He still got annoyed with him but it wasn't as bad anymore.

Haruhi stared out the window, trying to figure out what to say to him. She knew she couldn't keep avoiding him but she wasn't ready to have this conversation yet.

Kyouya kept his eyes on the road, but all the while he was thinking about how he was going to get Haruhi to talk with him, tonight. He was determined.

**_And so it starts, the cliff hangers and the mysteries. Coming up a serious convo between Kyouya and Haruhi, News on Honey, Akio and Tamaki time, and a lot more. Keep reading, just as in 'If I had only' the first chapter is short but they get longer. Enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola everyone! I'm so glad to see most of you back! It's exciting for me, it really is! Things have been a little crazy lately but at least this has stayed the same. Sorry it's been so long, First my computer decided to die for a while, which of course meant I lost all of my progress on this story until I got it back and then because of holidays I've been backing like crazy. My family and friends are getting quite fat because of me ;^D I'm back now though! Enjoy!! Thank you!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or it's characters**

**Review Answers:**

**Coffee and Twinkies: You'll know what I'm planning soon enough and Kaoru will be back soon too.**

**Kaori Takaguchi: Yep the sequel is here and ready to be read! I hope this is fast enough update for you ;^D**

**GothicChevy: I like Kyouya/Haruhi and Mori/Haruhi the most. Some Tamaki/Haruhi is fun though.**

**Bunnykim89: He doesn't hate Tamaki, no but you'll see what kind of love he has for him…..**

**Dark and Bittersweet: As much as I'd love to tell you where this is all going, I'd have no point to continuing the story if people knew so keep reading and you'll find out ;^D**

**Sonata Hirano: Thank you!**

**Lady Monozuki: And find out you shall, very soon!**

**Deathrosekitty: You'll find out soon! Promise!**

**Kolestloseruknow: Thank you, Thank you *bows* lol no really, I'm glad to have you back and I hope you enjoy both of the stories!**

**Animefreak1004: Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Fire_dragon heart and birning ice: Thank you!**

They got to Tamaki's with little incident and as usual, Akio jumped out of the car and ran inside without knocking.

"Will he ever learn to knock?" Haruhi asked aloud to herself more than to answered anyways, smiling in Akio's direction, "Don't count on it. Not at any of the Host's houses anyways."

Haruhi sighed, but she to was smiling, as she followed in Akio's wake mumbling about how the host's were spoiling him and such.

Kyouya followed, holding in a chuckle at her mumblings for fear of being the subject of her wrath.

Inside Tamaki's house, Akio was yelling "Where is it? Where's my surprise?"

"Akio" Haruhi snapped, disapprovingly.

Tamaki just chuckled, "It's alright Haruhi. Come with me, Akio" Tamaki held his hand out to Akio. Akio frowned at the hand and just looked at Tamaki waiting for him to move. Tamaki got the hint, for once, and withdrew his hand and just walked to the next room, with Akio close at his heels.

Haruhi started to follow, but Kyouya put a hand on her shoulder "Leave them be, we have to go"

Haruhi frowned at that but nodded "Tamaki, Akio, we're leaving"As she yelled that, she heard "Mommy! Tamaki got me a kitten!"

Haruhi smiled and said "That's nice, sweetie. Make sure to thank him. I'll see you tomorrow.""I will! Love you, mommy. Love you, Kyou-san"

"Bye Haruhi, Kyouya" Tamaki said, poking his head around the door frame to smile at smiled back "Bye, Tamaki. Thanks for watching him"Kyouya waved, and called "Love you too" To his son, knowing he probably wasn't paying attention anymore since he had a kitten to pay attention to now.

Haruhi and Kyouya walked outside, hand and hand walking to car. Kyouya opened her door for her and she sat down, waiting for him to get in too.

They drove in silence, both still thinking of the up coming conversation that was going to be happening.

They pulled into the hospital. They went in and found Honey, Mori and Hikaru.

"Where's Kaoru?" Kyouya asked, looking around curious. Kyouya still didn't know about the Kaoru incident and was confused by why Kaoru hadn't been around in a shrugged, "He's busy I guess"

Kyouya frowned at that answer. The twins always knew where the other one was, no matter what. He knew he was being lied to and, momentarily, it made him forget about all else.

Haruhi broke the silence, before anything else could be asked and said "Has the doctor came yet, Honey?"Honey shook his head, "Nope still waiting"Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts at that and said "I'll go see what the hold up is." He then left to find a doctor and figure out what all was going on.

Haruhi sighed in relief after he left, happy he hadn't figured out about Kaoru. She may not be that close to him anymore, but she didn't want Kyouya angry with him.

"You'll have to tell him sometime, Haru-chan" Honey piped up.

"Yep, he deserves to know" Hikaru spoke up, frowning. He now knew that Kyouya was the father. He had learned soon after Akio did. He hadn't reacted to badly, saying he had kind of expected it with how close Haruhi and Kyouya were acting.

His exact words were "you don't get that close to someone in a month. It takes time"

Haruhi had been very happy that Hikaru wasn't upset about them not telling him. She hadn't wanted to feel awkward around another host member. One was enough.

"He'd want to know" Mori said, breaking Haruhi out of her thoughts.

Haruhi nodded, absently, at the hosts, thinking about all of the things she needed to do or talk about that were not high on her "want to do/talk about" list.

Kyouya about Kaoru

2. Talking to Kyouya about….No she couldn't even think it because she didn't know what she was going to say about it.

3. Talking to Kaoru, trying to fix things between them.

So much to say and all of it hard. She was saved from talking further about any of it though by Kyouya coming back, doctor in tow.

"Haninozuka-sama" The doctor greeted.

"Doctor" Honey nodded at him.

"All of our tests and records have said that this surgery should work on your condition. It's still in the testing stages though, so I cannot guarantee anything"

"I understand" Honey replied.

"We can set the date of the surgery for a week from today. Will that be alright?" The doctor asked, while looking at the charts.

Honey looked at Haruhi and Mori then finally the doctor. "That's fine"

The doctor nodded, writing something down on his chart before saying "well then, I will see you in a week. Be here by 8 am please."Honey nodded and the doctor walked away."Wow, one week" Haruhi started

"You'll be able to walk again in a week!" Hikaru exclaimed

"No" Honey started.

Hikaru's eyes opened in a questioning look, at Honey but it was Kyouya who answered.

"The surgery is just to align the bones back up and to make it possible for physical therapy and maybe other surgeries to actually be helpful. If this surgery is a success, he will still have a long way to go before he'll actually be able to walk again"

"It will be a success, and Honey will be walking again in no time" Haruhi said, smiling at the small man, who a second before had been frowning dejectedly but after hearing her say that, grinned.

"That's right! Thank you, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi smiled and nodded at him, glad that she could at least help him, if not herself or her family.

"Ready to go, Haruhi?" Kyouya nodded and waved at everyone, "Bye guys"

"Bye" everyone chorused. Kyouya waved and they were out the door.

"What are the chances of the surgery being a success?" Haruhi asked Kyouya, once they were in the car.

"About 60 percent" Kyouya answered, face looking slightly grim.

"And if it doesn't work?" Haruhi asked.

"He will probably be permanently paralyzed" Kyouya responded, frowning.

"Well then, you'll have to get the best surgeons to do the surgery." Haruhi replied.

Kyouya nodded and the silence fell over them again as they drove.

**_And so concludes chapter 2. I know, I know it should be a lot longer than this but I have to recover a lot of the story now from when my computer crashed so I'm sorry! We still have a serious conversation coming up, Karou will be in the story soon, Honey's surgery and some quality Tamaki/Akio time so now that my computer is back and running, you can count on chapters much more quickly and again, I'm so sorry!!!! Enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone! I hope you are all doing well! I'm hoping to get the next chapter of the prequel up tonight as well so look for that. I'm sorry I'm not updating as much as before but I'm trying my best I promise! I hope you like this chapter more than I like it! It's necessary for the future. Enjoy and until next time, have fun!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or it's characters._**

**Review Answers:**

**Dark and Bittersweet: His surgery is soon and we'll get to see how he fares with that. Thank you for understanding! I'm trying to update more frequently now that my computer's back! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kolestloseruknow: Yep, Tamaki may live to regret getting Akio that kitten, but he did in fact get him a kitten. Thank you, I did finally get it back but I lost a lot so I'm still working on getting it back to what it used to be. Enjoy!!**

**Shironami: We'll find out what all happens with Honey soon, no worries!**

**Sonata Hirano: Thank you! :^D**

**Fire Dragonhart: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Lady Monozuki: You've made your way around my stories haven't you? Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying my writing! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Honey's surgery will be soon, so be patient and you will see what happens. Thank you, it's nice to have it back! Enjoy!!**

Kyouya pulled up to her house, getting out and opening her door. She got out and smiled at him, forced maybe, but at least there was a smile, "Thank you Kyouya. I'll see you tomorrow."Kyouya followed her to her door, not answering until she opened the door and he slipped in behind her. "We need to talk, Haruhi" "Can't it wait, Kyouya? I'm tired" Haruhi replied.

"No, it can't wait" Kyouya replied, stubbornly.

Haruhi looked into his eyes, smiling at him. Kyouya's eyes looked a little shocked at the sudden change of expressions and then they widened further as Haruhi walked up in front of him, stood on tip toes and kissed him.

Haruhi didn't usually initiate kisses, it just wasn't her but here she was, kissing him. He quickly closed his eyes and kissed her back. The conversation, for now, was put to the back of his mind.

They broke from the kiss a few moments later "I love you, Kyouya"

Kyouya leaned his forehead against hers, face slightly flushed, "I love you, too, Haruhi, which is why we need to talk"

Haruhi sighed, but nodded, "Alright, let's talk"

Kyouya smiled, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. He sat them down on the couch. "I think it's time that we…" His cell phone started ringing.

"Damn it" He cursed under his breath while answering the phone "Ootori"

"What? What are you talking about? " …. "You idiot"…. "We'll be right there" Kyouya sighed, shutting his phone.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru got in a fight, I guess before we met Hikaru at the Hospital. Hikaru went home, he found some of Kaoru's stuff gone and he has no idea where he went."

"Kaoru just left?" Haruhi asked, surprised. She hadn't talked to him much this past month and she knew he was still on bad terms with Hikaru and Mori but she had no idea that it was this bad.

"Apparently. Let's go, we'll finish our discussion later" Kyouya said, getting up. Haruhi followed them, taking out her cell phone as she did.

"Who are you calling?" Kyouya asked, as he locked the door."Takashi" Haruhi replied before saying "Hi, Takashi?" … "Kaoru left" … "*sigh*" … "Thank you, We'll meet you at the twins house" … "Bye!"

"What was the sigh about?" Kyouya asked, once they were in the blushed a little, remembering that part of the conversation. Takashi had been very, well let's just say he wasn't upset to hear Kaoru left but she couldn't tell Kyouya that so she just said

"I was just happy they were free to help.""That sounded more like an exasperated sigh then a sigh of relief" Kyouya noted.

"I have different kinds of sighs?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya nodded, "You do, but I suppose you don 't want to tell me what Mori-senpai said so I won't push"

"Thank you" Haruhi said, smiling at him. He gave her a small smile back but he wasn't happy.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with Kaoru and everyone eventually" He told her and she again blushed.

"Nothing's going on" She denied.

He shook his head but said nothing the rest of the way.

Since Takashi and Honey lived closer to the twins, they had beaten them there. Kyouya and Haruhi got out of the car and Hikaru walked over to them, he looked scared. Haruhi gave him a hug, "It's going to be alright, we'll find him" She said, soothingly.

Hikaru gave her a small smile, that didn't reach his eyes and then handed her a envelope from his pocket.

"He left this, addressed to you, on his pillow" He answered the unasked question in her eyes.

Haruhi stared at it for a moment before Kyouya nudged her "Go on, open it"

Haruhi nodded, opening the letter slowly.

_Haruhi,_

_I know you probably hate me, I don't blame you. I can't apologize enough and I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendship anymore. I'm not going to ask for either, I'm just going to say, I'm sorry and that I hope you are happy with Kyouya. I will always love you but I should never have forced myself on you like that and for that, I can't even forgive myself. I think, by leaving, you will be able to stop worrying so much and be with Kyouya without looking over your shoulder, waiting for me to try and ruin it. I just want you to be happy so I'm leaving. I may be back someday but until then, I love you. Be happy!_

_Kaoru_

"Well, does it say anything that may tell us where he is?" Kyouya shook her head, "No"

"Well then what does it say?" Kyouya asked, curious and also annoyed.

She handed the letter to Takashi, who gave it a once over before handing it to , not used to being ignored was getting really annoyed that he wasn't in the loop here. "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Kaoru probably left because he feels bad for making her cry" Came Akio's voice as he and Tamaki got out of the car, Tamaki holding the new kitten.

Everyone turned to the new arrivals, surprise and shock on their faces. "When did he make mommy cry?" Kyouya asked

As Haruhi asked, "How do you know that?"

Akio looked from Kyouya to Haruhi back to Kyouya. "I heard mommy talking on the phone, and she was sad and mentioned Kaoru and I know Kaoru would never want to make mommy sad. He probably left because he made her sad."

Tamaki looked down at Akio, smiling a little "Ah, to be a child and to say what you think without care. I miss that."

Haruhi smiled a little at that too, "Come here Akio" Akio ran over to Haruhi, who picked him up and hugged him.

"Is anyone going to tell me how Kaoru made Haruhi cry?" Kyouya asked, glaring at everyone for knowing things he didn't. Kyouya didn't do well with being out of the loop.

"He kissed her"

**_There you all go, I hate this chapter, I really do but it was necessary for future chapters, so it's going up. In the future, where is Kaoru? Will they find him? How's Kyouya going to react? Why did Tamaki and Akio suddenly show up anyway? What conversation is Kyouya so determined to have? How will the surgery go? All of this and more coming up so stay tuned!_**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: It's been a year since I've updated and I know you probably all hate me but I just wanted to let everyone know I'm writing again and hopefully you will all forgive me for my long absence and enjoy the rest of my series :) I will do my review responses with the new chapter that will be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. I would have updated with what I already had written but my laptop officially is dead so I have to start from scratch on the new chapters so I'll do my best. Thank you for your patience and for staying with me even after I left for so long. I'm sorry!!!


End file.
